The present disclosure relates to processes for preparing cross-linkable polycarbonates and articles formed therefrom that have certain desired properties or combinations of properties.
Polycarbonates (PC) are thermoplastic resins with desirable properties such as high impact strength and toughness, transparency, and heat resistance. However, they also drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as wall thickness decreases. This is undesirable for applications requiring V0 or 5VA performance. It would be desirable to be able to create polymeric compositions whose properties can be predicted, permitting the design of and balance between desired combinations of properties.